Distant Traces of Memory
by Starry's Light
Summary: *Contains major T&T spoilers* A certain defense attorney gives Iris a place to live. The only problem is she's still not over him. Oneshot.


**I thought I shipped Wrightworth to the ends of eternity, but then I met Iris.**

**I love Iris so much.**

Distant Traces of Memory

A year after my fateful decree of "not guilty," I am finally to be released. Even an accessory to the crime who indicts herself... has committed a sin to pay.

Once the kind officers have filed my paperwork and seen me off, and I've given my tearful adieus to the bagel-loving cop who became my close confidant for my time in prison, I step out into the sunlight. The warmth dances across my skin, left ever paler by the years I spent in long robes that covered my arms. This dress's sleeves are short, and they reveal to the world my lack of experience; I am blank, as if an empty canvas, an open page.

My hair showers my face; I leave it down, now, to forget its resemblance to... her.

When I see his blue silhouette, my heart thunders, and I stumble on my feet. I train my eyes in any direction that does not contain him, diving over his head and into the great sky above. The clouds are fluffy and big, thicker than what I'm used to; it's much more open than at the mountaintop temple I was raised.

I stay that way, still, shivering, until I feel his presence in front of me. Then I look, but I can only handle it for a moment, and I look away.

"Hey, Iris." His voice is still warm, affectionate, years after my deception. I... It aches, to hear him, somewhere deep in the pit of my soul.

Tying my fingers together behind me, I murmur, "Good morning, Mr. Wright..." daring to face his kindred eyes, soft and blue like the sky beyond.

He allows a short chuckle. "Iris, I told you, you don't have to call me that. Please, Phoenix will do just fine."

"I... Y-Yes, ah..." Oh, dear, I don't know if I can handle it... "Ph-Phoenix."

_Feenie_... my heart shimmers.

Phoenix draws off, and his eyes settle somewhere near my shoulder. "So... uhhhh..." He makes this attempt at a grin, but there's uncertainty in his gaze. "You're free now! How... is it?"

"Heh—It's... well..." I pull my lips together, laugh quietly. "It doesn't quite feel real. I... I think of everything that's happened, and of the people who suffered alongside me throughout this arduous time, and to think, I'm the only..."

Biting my lip, I come to a halt.

He moves closer, almost imperceptibly. "Hey—Iris, you don't deserve to stay locked up in there. What you did was..." An incredulous chuckle. "That was sure something. But you didn't kill anyone. You never wanted to kill anyone—I don't even know if you have it in you to... maliciously harm somebody else. I-I mean, I guess I haven't... seen you for a few years, but... from what I've seen now, I can't really believe otherwise to be the case.

"I could... tell, when she pretended to be you. It took me awhile before I was sure, I know, but... that wasn't you. _That_ will never be you."

"Fee—" I cough, covering my mouth. "Phoenix..." Goodness, what are these chills I feel brushing my skin?

I meet his eyes for but a moment, his bright blue gaze, and I falter. _Feenie..._

Releasing a breath, I mumble, "But I still haven't atoned for my sin..." When he opens his mouth, I intercept. "D-Do you perhaps recall? I was supposed to help her. I was... supposed to bring the poison necklace to the bridge all those years ago... I was supposed to make sure T-Terry drank from it. But I didn't... I was too scared, and now she'll never forgive me..!"

It occurs to me that I've unveiled the role for a murder I did not quite make, just in front of a detention center. Surely this would sound suspicious to any unsuspecting passerby.

Phoenix, perhaps aware of this, murmurs, "Something would be deeply wrong if... Dahlia... had a reason to forgive you." Then he raises his voice and his hand, and his fingers graze my wrist. "So uh... I don't exactly own a car... or drive, at all... so I hope a bus ride's okay with you?"

"Oh—ah—yes, th-thank you... Phoenix." I duck my head and follow when he turns and leads me from the detention center. "Thank you for your such kind hospitality! I'm extremely grateful to you..."

"Hey, don't..." Something like a sigh brushes past his lips. "Don't worry about it, Iris. Your only other option would be to return to Hazakura Temple, right?"

"Well... yes, most likely."

Again his hand approaches my side, but he lets it fall before it reaches me. "I know that's... not what you want. Besides," he adds, his voice inflating with a mirth, "Maya would love the help. All she ever does is complain about cleaning the toilet, which she doesn't even clean!" Though I cannot see his face, he's shaking his head, and I can imagine the soft affection in his smile.

"Heh... you need to expect a little more out of your assistant, Phoenix! D-Don't let her use you for your lawyer paycheck, c-capable of buying more than enough burgers to sate her!"

To his halt, I flinch—only for Phoenix to duck his head and laugh into his fist.

I—I did that... _I_ made him laugh...

_I _made Feenie laugh again...

When he recovers, he stands up a little straighter and mutters, "The thought hasn't never crossed my mind. What if Maya is using me for the food?" I stand by his side, now, and I can see him roll his eyes and smirk. "No, no, she's a good friend. If she was here, she'd be mortified by the fact that _you_ said that."

We emerge from the parking lot into a quiet street—Japanifornia's usually a busy place, but there's no reason for the bus stop in front of a detention center to generate any amount of a crowd. Phoenix hovers in front of the little sign, and I take my place beside him.

It still hurts to look into his face, so I glance just ahead of him, at the outcropping of flowers that must have sprung up while I was... behind bars. Phoenix follows my gaze and snickers. "I think Detective Gumshoe planted some of those. He's been trying to beautify the precinct and such lately, ever since the fiasco with the Blue Badger."

"Oh! Y-You told me a little about that case, didn't you?" I laugh, but I stifle it. "What a ridiculous..."

"I _know_! It's like people think, after one guy tried to impersonate me, that they all can do it! Furio Tigre was a _one-time_ mistake, oh my gosh..." Groaning, Phoenix stares up into the sky. There's a certain peace that falls upon him, when he lets his mind wander. When he isn't in the midst of a tight murder case...

When he told me about the details—sweet Detective Gumshoe framed—the Blue Badger utilized as a blunt murder weapon—his eyes were unfocused, and he'd lose track of his words; they bubbled out of him, an endless frustration. Now, rendered a memory, he can reminisce and laugh.

"Detective Gumshoe moved overseas, didn't he? With Mr. Edgeworth?"

Phoenix remembers himself, and he faces me with a small, affirmative smile. "Yep. It's kind of sad to see him go, but it's about time he found a precinct that appreciated his efforts. Miles said he'd figure out a position for good old Dick—he might even end up in Germany with Franziska—so that's... I'm happy for him."

"Good," I whisper, "that's good..." My eyes skirt past him, and I bite my lip.

"Hey... Iris..." To his shift, his body turned towards me, his eyes poring into me, I flinch. "Iris, what's wrong? You've been skittish all morning. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable..."

When his hand touches my shoulder, I can feel myself beginning to melt into him—and I shiver as I sense the facade I tried so hard to glue back together has already shattered.

"I..." I make vague attempts to look into his soft eyes, brimming with concern, enchantingly blue, but it still hurts to, and it hurts even more with each attempt. His grip tightens around me, and with his other hand he carefully touches my cheek, then tilts my head toward him.

I can't breathe.

When I stare into him, the tears gather and fall. The face of the man who has shown me boundless kindness distorts, then blurs. I can only tell it's him because of his hands, his soft, warm hands.

"Feen..." I choke. "I still love you, F-Feenie..."

Then his hands shift, and he tugs me into an embrace.

There is a gentle sigh above my head. "Iris..." His voice cradles my ear. "Why do you think I'm here today, taking you into my home, giving you a place to stay with me? All the days I visited you in the detention center and told you about my life... why do you think I've done so much for you?" I shudder, hiding my face into his warm chest. I am too afraid to say it; I am too afraid to be wrong. "Oh, Iris...

"I love you too."

I step back, just slightly, and I gaze upon him. Phoenix Wright... has changed in these past four years. He exudes a confidence; he stands tall, strong; not to mention the plain truth he is an incredibly successful lawyer.

He's saved my life twice now.

The first... when he showed me his simple yet overflowing kindness, day after day, for eight months, before I lost him for what I thought to be forever. The second, of course, a year ago, when he proved my innocence to the murder of Maya Fey's mother.

"H-How am I... allowed to, to be loved by..." When I try to face him, he again closes the gap of breath between us. His hand approaches me, but he hesitates, a question in his eyes. I lean into his palm, and I let him hold me.

Phoenix whispers, his bright gaze piercing, "I can't believe I called you _Dolly_ for eight entire months... you're worth so much more than that, Iris."

I take in a breath. "Okay... Okay, F-Feenie..." To my words, he softens, his thumb tenderly stroking my cheek. "I know I don't... have a very, very scary twin to compare you to, but... you're very..."

"Heh." His forehead brushes against mine. "I know, believe me... I-I swear, every time I see you, you just give me another reason to love you. Gosh, you're so..." He releases a short chuckle. "You're so freaking cute.

"Iris," he utters, his voice softer, "can I..?"

"A-Ah—Feenie, ah..." I... "Yes, y-you..."

His hands cup my face, and he lovingly tucks a stroke of hair behind my ear. He stares into me, and I can feel his breath on my face, and I can sense his gentle warmth, and I can smell the faintness of his cologne. And he's everything I've ever wanted.

And my hands are on his chest and it's all going so fast and his nose bumps against mine and, and I try to tilt my head a little and then—and then—and _then—_

we kiss.

My heart jumbles up deep inside of me, twisting around my heartache and passion, and... it's not that different from the distant memories I have left of before, when I first fell in love with him. When he called me Dolly.

It's not that different, but it's, somehow it's... it's stronger, harder to pull away, impossible to let go, so I can't, and I don't.

I only pull back when I hear the screech of old, heavy wheels on street.

"DAMMIT," Phoenix shouts—then claps his hand over his mouth. "I forgot about the..!"

Collapsed into a bout of laughter, I glance up at him through my hair. "Feenie, what did you think we were standing around here for?"

"H-Hey!" He flushes red—like, _red_. "Why do you think I forgot, I-Iris?!"

"I'm sorry," I gasp, giggling, "I know, I know, it's just... your confusion is endearing!" To that, he doesn't seem to know what sort of feelings he's supposed to harbor. He sort of points at me while his cheeks burn, then his hand crumples into a fist which he hides his mouth behind, his eyes an ever-crackling maelstrom of blue.

He helps me to my feet, and he doesn't let go of my hand afterwards. As the bus slows and its doors pop outward, my heart circles frantically. It's—It's happening. I'm here. With him. There is no glass wall separating us... no horrible, horrible sister, no doubts or concerns or misunderstandings...

C-Can I really live the rest of my life like this..?

Before we enter through the bus's doors, a girl throws herself out of the entrance and pummels me with a hug. "It's Irissss!" From around me, she glances over to Phoenix and sticks her tongue out at him. "Hey, Nick! You didn't do anything stupid around her yet, did you?"

His brows lower. "Maya, I'm sure you've already filled your quota for bad ideas today."

"That's... No I haven't! I'm here surprising you, aren't I? Aren't I the best surprise?" Stepping back, Maya Fey smiles my way. "C'mon, Iris, aren't I the best sort of surprise you could get on this wonderful sunny day?"

I think about it. "Well... I am happy to see you." She's... my cousin, after all.

...we're the last of our family, except for little Pearl. We are the last of the Feys... Maya still looks her part, in her traditional spirit channeling garb, her long, dark hair held up by purple baubles in the front and the back of her head... I've given it up.

I hate what spirit channeling has done to my family, but... I'm happy Maya can be so devoted to her family lineage.

She would never... try to k-_kill_ anyone... over it...

"So, ah..." Maya leans back, pointing towards the bus. "Are we going home, orrrr... are we getting a celebratory _lunch_, huh, Nick?" Her eyes angle his way.

"_Maya..._" Phoenix snorts, rolls his eyes. But then he turns to me. "Well... are you hungry, Iris?"

Maya fastens herself to my side. "This is the part where you say yes even if you aren't hungry." Phoenix shoots her a spiteful glance, but she ducks and evades it.

"Um... I mean, yes, I... I suppose it would be nice to eat something real after all the prison gruel, ha-hahaha..."

"YES THAT SETTLES IT~" Maya tugs me to the bus, and Phoenix follows behind, exasperated.

I end up sitting between them. Phoenix's hand is on my shoulder, and Maya leans against me, talking up all the different restaurants we could go to, explaining when I ask, which is quite often. She creates an imaginary world among the flavors and foods she hand-picks, and she waits for the moment I'm excited.

And I feel like... I've finally found somewhere I can call my home: wedged between two individuals on public transit, no less.

It doesn't matter what it looks like to other people. It's where my heart can finally rest at ease.


End file.
